Heartbeats
by Tamer of Light
Summary: AU. He fell for the one person he couldn't have. "Korra, this is your new partner, Mako."


Whipping through the air, Mako flipped into a spin, kicking and dodging as he sent streams of fire behind him. A shout pierced his hearing and he quickly turned the source, before seeing a barrage of rocks fly his way. Before he could react, a blur propelled into him, throwing him into a brick wall.

"_Oof!_" His back slammed on impact, the air suddenly knocked out of his lungs.

Gold met blue and he felt his heart thrumming with pulsating anticipation, the rhythm just a bit faster, just a bit harder. Korra simply threw a saucy smirk at him, before leaning around the corner and blasting fiery embers toward their target.

She ducked back, narrowly avoiding the jet of water, before catching her home element and sending it flying back to its maker. Breathing hard, she looked back at her partner.

"Hi there," A coy smile was on display as her gaze shamelessly roamed over him.

He swallowed hard, his hands involuntarily tightening around her waist. "Hi."

"Do I have to save you every time, hot stuff?" she teased in-between aiming punches of fire, not at all minding he was probably hindering her movements.

Mako rolled his eyes, before spinning them and she was shoved against the wall as he took over, unleashing a flurry of flames around the corner. Every perfect curve of her body was pressed against him and he tried not to give into the burgeoning lust in his blood. _Focus_, he commanded himself.

Too concentrated on the fighting, he hadn't notice Korra lean up against him on the tips of her boots until her hot mouth lingered on the edge of his ear, tongue slipping out to trace the hinge of his jaw. "Wanna play?" she whispered into his ear, tucking his lobe between her teeth, before nibbling on it.

He jerked away to stare at her incredulously. "We're in a fire fight against the Agni Kais and you want to make out?"

Rolling her shoulders into a shrug, she hauled him back to her and backed him into the wall. Her lips molded against him, slow and soft, controlling the tempo of the kiss as she nipped and licked his lips. She always wanted to play. Mako imagined her to be most like a cat, the way she liked toying with her opponents, driving them down, bending them to her will. Gloved hands reached up to angle her head as his tongue forcefully slid in, chasing after her. She gasped in surprise, before one hand covered his and the other flew into his hair, gripping him as they fought for dominance.

Heat spiraled and twisted between them, egged on by the increasingly passionate kisses as he trailed his lips down the side of her neck, blotting dark skin with red marks. Her taste never failed to be utterly addicting, even in the middle of a fight. Korra stirred a fire in him that he couldn't extinguish. She was permanent and never ending, never yielding no matter how much he tried. Her skin was warm and damp from the curls of fire that decorated the night air. His hands slid down her uniform, cupping her backside as he pushed his mouth harder against hers.

He was practically devouring her as his lips slanted over hers, teasing and slicking her lips with his taste. She whimpered into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as she draped her body against his, raking her fingers through his thick, inky hair.

Loud yells infiltrated their haze of desire and they abruptly broke apart. Glancing over her, Mako smirked when he saw the disheveled wolf ties and swollen lips. Sensing his satisfied look, she rolled her eyes and pulled up the collar of her uniform, before bending her fingers around his collar and tugging him down. She gave him a bruising kiss that left him panting and hungry for more.

Strutting away, Korra tossed over her shoulder, "Duty calls, partner." Her voice taunted him, glossy with lust, making him sigh and rake his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"This will be your desk." Chief Beifong gestured to the empty desk. It sat near a window with a fairly decent view of the city outside. Across from her sat a man who was lounging in his chair, feet propped up comfortably on his desk. He was watching her, she casually noticed out of the corner of her eye.

He was tall with messy black hair and smooth, pale skin. The dark uniform fitted him like a glove, against broad shoulders and a toned chest. His jaw was chiseled, framed by the rugged angles of his face. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold that reminded her of intense wildfires. She could feel the firebender in her rousing with interest, the hairs on her skin tingling under the heat of his attentiveness, and her heart quaked ever so slightly.

"Korra, this is your new partner, Mako."

She stood next to the earthbender, slightly teetering back and forth on the balls of her feet. His face was impassive, near boredom as his golden eyes studied her form and she had to stomp down the urge to fidget.

"Nice to meet you," She offered a hand.

His gaze swiveled downward to her hand for a brief second, rising up to her eyes. "Likewise," he murmured, grasping it.

Lin glanced between them, noticing a mounting tension that seemed to isolate her new team from the rest of the world. Lifting a brow at the pair, she turned on her heel and walked away. "I'll leave you to it."

Tossing her bag in the corner, Korra plopped into her chair and sitting her elbows on her new desk, she looked across the aisle at him. Her new partner. Her new mysterious and ridiculously attractive partner.

"Let me guess," she began, tapping a finger against her cheek. "Firebender?"

A smirk curled around the corners of his lips and she bit her lip in response, but didn't back down. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling that he knew that he definitely met her approval. At least, physically.

"How'd you guess?" His voice was deep and rich like her favorite red wine, flitting down her spine and warming the pit of her stomach as he straightened in his chair, stretching his arms out.

Her hand waved up and down at him. "You're all intense and stuff."

"And stuff?" He parroted, slanting his head with amusement. "And you're a waterbender?"

Giving him an enigmatic smile, she said, "Yep." She popped the 'p,' leaning back in her chair.

"So you're all calm and stuff?" Mako asked, locking his hands behind his head. The way he stared at her made her tingly, as if he was trying to figure her out.

Korra laughed, eyes glinting an impish blue. "I'm guessing you've never been in a hurricane."

He lifted a brow skeptically. "You're comparing yourself to a storm?"

"Mako! Korra!" Their chief called as she strode into her office.

Just outside the door, Korra hovered close to his ear, her lips skimming near skin. "I'm gonna rock your world, city boy," Giving him a wink when his footsteps paused behind her.

* * *

Unconsciously, her fingers slipped down to tug on her skirt, but she was stopped by a large hand covering hers. Glancing up, Korra found him shaking his head ever so subtly. A frown pursed her lips, before a quiet sigh escaped her lips and she acquiesced to his silent command.

She was curled on his lap, trying not to roll her eyes at the other men at the table with similarly dressed women like her draped over them. At least, _her_ man was handsome. Dressed from head to toe in a gleaming black suit with a red tie draped down his chest, Mako was made to wear it. She could see it in the way he moved with unconscious elegance, laidback, yet wholly in control and well aware of it.

The others left a sour taste in her mouth from the way they openly leered at her and their women frankly lingered a little too close to her partner. Blue eyes narrowed as she met the gazes of the women, glaring until one by one, each was forced to turn away uncomfortably. She figured that was a good way as any to mark her territory, aside from peeing on him.

"Play nice," Mako murmured, pressing his mouth into her neck under the pretense of an affectionate kiss. The feathery brush made a tremor roll through her body and she knew he felt it too, from the slight tilt of his lips on her skin.

"I don't like the way they're staring at you."

He tossed down a card, before holding up the rest to conceal their conversation. "If I can restrain myself from snapping their necks for looking at you like you're dessert, you can too."

"It's the dress," she grumbled, one hand crumbling into a fist as she resisted the itch to yank down the short hem.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mako took in the exquisite reminder that his partner was in a dress. And a scandalously short one at that, which was why she was a bundle of irritated nerves at his side. The silky slip was an eye-catching scarlet number that shimmered tantalizingly under the twinkling chandeliers. Ending mid-thigh, the dress dipped low into the valley between her breasts, emphasizing her generous curves, while the darker shade of the high collar teased hints of flawless mocha skin. Russet stands pulled back into a low complex knot and her bangs swept aside, she was a goddess among men.

"It's you," he finally replied, signaling to the dealer as he shuffled his cards.

He could feel the confusion that wrinkled her brow at his words. "What?"

"They're staring because you're beautiful." A rosy color immediately tinted Korra's cheeks, lighting up the freckles that sprinkled tan skin and her shoulders slinked back, uncharacteristically shy at the open sincerity behind his statement.

Folding his cards down, Mako slid his hands to her waist, gently pushing her off his lap. "I'm out, gentlemen." He announced, standing up and sneaking an arm around her waist. "I need to take this lovely lady out and show her off," he offered as an excuse, ignoring the knowing smirks that spread across the room.

"Mako, we're on a mission!" She whispered to him heatedly, letting him drag her toward the ballroom.

"And we got what we needed," was his only reply as they reached the grand doors.

When they reached the floor, Mako folded into a bow, before extending a hand with a crooked grin in place. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that lit her features as she took it. Joining their hands, he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close into his embrace.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he finally spoke. "It's true, you know."

"Huh?" His sudden words snapped her out of her thoughts as she moved her head from the crook of his neck to meet his smiling gaze.

"What I said back there. I meant it."

Raising her free hand from his shoulder to gesture up and down, Korra shook her head. "It's the dress and the makeup."

Her partner chuckled, the deep sound sending vibrations throughout her body from where they were connected. She leaned back in, settling comfortably again and reveling in the feel of his heart speedily drumming away against her. "You underestimate your beauty."

The ambiguous emotion in his voice piqued her interest, as if he knew something that she didn't and was only placating her.

As the orchestra played a gentle melody in the background and they swayed and twirled across the ballroom floor, she followed his fluid movements, easily descending into a graceful bow when he tipped her back. When he pulled her back up, there was a brief pause as their eyes met and they continued to dance wordlessly. His attention remained unwavering on her, as if he was soaking this quiet moment in.

And Korra found herself unable to look away. _Thump, thump, thump_, her heart echoed soundly.

* * *

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

Korra looked up from the menu at his statement and noted how his concentration was directed at something outside the window. Brow furrowed, Mako was staring at the swarm of reporters yelling through the glass and the bombardment of cameras constantly flashing despite the fact that their target was inside and they were outside.

"Both are true," she replied in a singsong voice as she scanned the words, before flipping the page.

He reached up to close the curtains and shook his head, massaging his eyes to will away the line of dancing bright spots that speckled his vision. "How'd you end up on the force?"

"Doing the chief a favor," she threw a peanut in her mouth. "The experience will be good for me, according to Master Tenzin. It's probably all politics, but as long as I'm not sitting around meditating..." She finished with a roll of her shoulders.

"So how did you get partnered with me?" Mako knew he wasn't anyone special or outstanding compared to the other officers, considering he had grown up an orphan on the streets and he wasn't even a metalbender.

"Maybe she sees something in you and thinks we'll be good together," She let out a little chuckle.

"Are you living in the city?"

She shook her head. "I still live on Air Temple Island, but since I'm on the force now, I should probably find a closer place." She dragged her finger up the cold glass, playing with the cubes of ice as they bounced back and forth from her glass to his.

He nodded understandingly, before sitting back. Korra tilted her head, biting her lip as if she was hesitating about something. A question seemed to be on the edge of her lips from the way she fidgeted.

Mako was entertained. "You can ask whatever you want, you know."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The words tumbled out, before she could stop them and he could tell by the overwhelming flush that covered her cheeks that she didn't mean for it to be so spontaneous.

"Not right now," he shrugged.

Korra appeared surprised at his answer by the slight widening of her eyes. "Really?"

Sitting back, he gave her no answer, except a small pull of his lips. Blue eyes roamed over his form, taking in the casual wear she didn't get to see at work. The gray overcoat was worn, but looked comfortable and his tattered scarf lay around his neck where it always was. He looked softer compared to the cold formality of their police uniforms. He looked more like himself, more at home.

"You?"

"What?"

Mako paused the revolving of his glass to look at her. "Boyfriend."

His partner shook her head and looked out the window. The cameras were still there, though they had significantly lessened after the curtains fell. "When would I have the time, you know?" She seemed almost bitter as a dry chuckle left her lips. "I'm the Avatar."

He regarded her carefully. "Things could change."

"I've been with guys..." she admitted. "But I haven't found someone really worth it yet, I guess."

"Looking for true love?" The teasing suggestion made her smile.

"More like something..." She paused, holding his gaze. "Different."

"Maybe you'll lose your heart in Republic City," Mako mused thoughtfully.

* * *

The door jiggled open, catching her immediate notice. When he slipped in, she lunged at him, legs wrapping around his torso, his arms automatically lifting her up and cupping her backside, and knocked him hard against the door. Her lips attacked his, stealing his breath away as she kissed him, dominating and bruising with undeniable want. His heart sped against hers as his arms surrounded her, elevating her to his height. Her grip tightened when he turned them around, shoving her against the wall.

"This is such a bad idea." He murmured between greedy kisses, licking his way across the line of her throat. He sucked at her skin, hardly caring that he was marking her, before his tongue glided over the sore area, flicking and teasing and causing her to cry out.

Her lips dragged a slick trail across his jaw line as she nipped smooth skin. His cologne was musky and addicting, searing her senses as his hands swept up and down her skin, eager to explore underneath her shirt. Her fingers raked through his hair, dragging his mouth where she loved most.

"Why would you say that?" She was breathless against his throat.

Grunting when she bit his ear, he tightened his grip on her thighs. Korra was sucha tease and enjoyed her power over him far too much. "Because we're at work and we work together."

A guttural groan filled the small space when she reached down to cup him through his pants. "Exactly." He could practically feel the sly smirk on her face before he yanked her lips back to his, invading the cool depths of her mouth and sliding his tongue along her teeth.

"What?" He mumbled distractedly, running a hand over the dip of her back.

She pulled back to look at him, panting hard and face flushed. "We're partners and partners help each other."

"I don't think this is in the job description," said Mako as he began to rock his hips, awkwardly bumping them into hers. Muffled moans filled the closet as she fervently met his thrusts, impatient to create more friction.

"Well, it should be," She retorted, before bending into his front when he settled his hands on her breasts, kneading them, pinching her nipples lightly. "Spirits, you're good at that." The sharp gasp that left her after made pride run in his veins, fueling the heat in his body.

He chuckled, tongue slipping out to swipe the salty liquid off her chest. "Are you sure?"

"Being a cop is stressful. Think of this as releasing stress." Her last words dipped into a low moan when his lips grazed against a sensitive spot and her head flew back into the wall. His calloused hands gripped her thighs, rubbing their lower bodies together.

"You really know how to talk your way out of anything."

"I'm the Avatar," she smirked, before sucking on his bottom lip and nibbling on it between her teeth. "Usually, people just listen to me."

He groaned when she pushed him away and slid down to her knees. "So what is this?"

"We're having fun." Nimble fingers quickly undid his pants and she peeked up at him with hunger in her hooded eyes. Swollen lips hovered over his hardness, he could feel her breath curling and dancing along his length and his skin tightened with anticipation.

"Now are you going to keep talking while I have my mouth here?"

* * *

"I didn't know you knew Asami," Korra casually remarked, shooting him a questioning side glance.

He was kneeling in front of her desk, trying to help her catch up on the stack of paperwork she had amassed in the few months since she had begun working. That was also the end of Mako letting her do anything involving paper. She not only ignored it when it came dangerously close to toppling over, she also liked crumpling it into paper balls and throwing them at him.

"She ran me over once." He replied absentmindedly, brow creasing as he scanned further down the form in his hand.

"She did _what?_" Korra's eyes widened to comical proportions as she wrenched the pen out of his mouth, forcing him to focus on her.

"I was walking across the street and she hit me with her bike," Mako plucked his pen out of her fingers and back into his mouth, continuing to bite on it out of habit.

She frowned at him. "And you're not, I don't know, banged up somewhere?" Then she leaned closer, neither caring nor bothered that she was far into his personal space than probably appropriate as her eyes blatantly undressed his body. "Do you have any sexy scars?"

Mako turned his head to look at her, slightly smirking even as pink colored his face. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no."

"So what happened?"

"She started dating my brother," he replied as he scribbled on the paper.

Korra vaguely recalled Asami talking about introducing her new boyfriend. "So she runs _you_ over, but dates your _brother_ instead?"

Then she burst out laughing, scattered snorts sneaking out from her nose. A smile flitted on his face as he stopped to watch her, warmth spread out to his limbs, absorbing the fact that he had made her laugh. Blue eyes sparkled with glee as her giggles slowed to a stop. "I'm sorry. It's not funny, but," Then she fell into another fit of laughter. "Not that I've met him yet, but she didn't like _you_?"

Mako shrugged. "I wasn't really interested and it was pretty much instant between her and Bo."

"Oh, so you didn't fall head over heels at first sight of a pretty girl?" She mocked a gasp, eyes widening dramatically. "I know Asami's gorgeous and smart and perfect. Isn't that how the story goes? Pretty girl meets pretty boy, they fall in love, and live happily ever after?"

"Perfect's kind of boring, don't you think?" he replied, resting gold eyes on her as the tip of his pen leaned against his chin.

"I guess," She hesitantly said, biting her lip and unknowingly drawing his attention to the action. "Most guys like perfect though."

Mako tapped the pen on her nose, reveling in how her nose wrinkled adorably in response and her lips puckered into a pout. "I'm not most guys."

Korra was silent, staring at him as if realizing something and he could see the wheels turning in her head. The laughter lines were fading and he felt a strong urge to see them again. Then the moment broke when she snorted. "I know. I don't know anyone who's so scared of polar bear dogs."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He rolled his eyes, poking her side this time.

His partner laughed, shaking her head. A smile stretched from cheek to cheek as she beamed, amusement outlining her face as she inched forward over her desk. "All Naga did was lick you, cool guy."

"Korra," He sat back, stretching his arms back, before giving her a look so disbelieving that he could see her biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing at him again. He could still remember their first day in the field and the animal had nearly given him a heart attack. "She jumped me!" He pointed the pen at her accusingly. "You told her to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stole the pen back and stuck it in the corner of her mouth.

"You're crazy, you know."

She let out something that resembled a cackle, falling back into her chair. Her wolf tails fluttering down and brushing the apples of her cheeks as she puffed out a sigh, a cheeky smile flashing lopsided dimples. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"I don't know, Avatar…" He paused for a long second, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Hasook wasn't this much of a pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Korra snapped into action, lurching forward to steal the pen again. "I'm awesome. You just gotta deal with it." She tweaked his nose playfully, before ducking his swatting hand.

"Seriously crazy." He pushed a tiny jolt of lightning into her wrist, successfully reclaiming his pen when she jumped in surprise. She only froze for a second, before launching into an outburst of pleas and promises to do the paperwork if he taught her how to bend lightning.

When he whispered into her ear what he wanted exactly, the delightful flush that filled her cheeks, made him laugh out loud. And Mako wondered when one of his favorite things about his new partner was the way she could literally light up a room and stop his heart in doing so.

"Okay, no more paperwork," she abruptly stood up, throwing the pen into a drawer and pushing the papers away. "We're going to the training area and you're teaching me."

It was when she reached over and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him awkwardly to his feet that he realized she was serious and he could only glimpse back for a second at the vision of their fading desks. Stumbling to keep up with her enthusiastic pace as she babbled incoherently, it was then Mako realized that his cheeks were hurting from smiling.

* * *

"You're staring again."

Korra peeked over her shoulder to see her best friend leaning against the counter. Ebony tresses gleamed under the dim light of the bar, verdant eyes smoky and sultry. Her lips were the dark shade of her favorite lipstick and her signature burgundy was an alluring contrast to alabaster skin.

Her gaze flitted back to their booth. "I'm not allowed to look at my partner?"

Asami inclined her head in acknowledgement and though they both watched Bolin urge Mako with another drink in silence for a brief moment, she didn't let it go. "Not in the way you're looking at him."

"In what way?" The Avatar feigned innocence, keeping her movements steady as to not give anything away.

"Like you're in love with him."

She immediately sucked in a deep breath. That was something even she couldn't admit it out loud to herself yet, let alone expect the Sato heiress to guess exactly what haunted her every thought. But that was the thing about Asami Sato - she knew exactly where to strike her target.

Either ignoring or choosing not to acknowledge Korra's reaction, she continued on. "You used to look at him like you wanted to rip his clothes off..." she paused to arch a fine eyebrow, shooting her an amused look. "You still look at him that way, but there's something else there now. Like he's something special. _Different_."

Involuntarily, her mind flew back to their first of many dinners that didn't seem so long ago. Korra shook her head to clear the distracting thoughts away. "We're partners," she retorted, before downing her drink.

"And best friends," Her friend said knowingly.

"Chief wouldn't approve."

Asami noted that this was the first time that her friend hadn't reacted so defensively to something involving her love life. She had admitted it so easily that she had to wonder how long Korra had been aware of her feelings for the firebender. Knowing her, she had probably never admitted it aloud until now. Sometimes, she mused, even the Avatar needed a little push in the right direction.

A lone finger outlining the edge of her wine glass, the heiress perched herself on a stool and crossed her legs. "I thought you were the Avatar." Her tone was challenging, making Korra release an uncharacteristically heavy sigh.

"He doesn't feel the same way." The dejection in her voice made Asami's brow wrinkle with concern. This wasn't her best friend. This wasn't the fearsome, fearless girl she knew and loved.

Green eyes examined her as Korra kept her focus on him, noting the small smile on her face as he laughed when Bolin stumbled drunkenly out of his chair, trying to drag his brother to the dance floor. And as if feeling her gaze, his head turned around and he grinned at her. Korra's heart clenched with emotion and she could feel her throat tightening up. An outpouring of tenderness filled every nerve in her body, humming and singing as his happiness washed over her.

The mixture of emotions that passed through her best friend's face surprised her. For the first time in Korra's young life, love was hurting her. At first, Asami had dismissed it as a result of being around each other so often, but it was hard to not to notice how Korra's attention would be immediately drawn to him and mostly, how there was an understated spark between them whenever one was near the other.

The thing that she admired most about Korra was her determination to do whatever she wanted. She didn't care what others thought. If she wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it. And despite being the Avatar with all its obligations and glory, not even that would stop her.

Asami's arm enveloped her friend's shoulders and her head leaned against hers. "You're Korra. Why wouldn't he?"

Holding her arms around the little boy, Korra hurried to get him out of the quickly collapsing building. The Triple Threats were firing on the other officers as she ran away from the scene, trying to get him to safety. The metal of her uniform grew hot in the moist humidity of the night air and she struggled to maintain her grasp. He was crying and she was desperately trying to find his mother.

Catching sight of a woman screaming for her baby boy, she murmured to the child. "Is that your mom?"

He shakily nodded, hazel eyes flecked with glassy tears. His round cheeks were matted with splatters of dirty and wisps of smoke curled in his mussed hair, but he was safe and that was what mattered. Korra handed him to his mother, accepting her tearful gratitude as she hurried away.

A torrent of fire came fast and furious at her, undeterred by the others trying to halt its path, her arms swiftly flew out and dragged it away, spinning it around her body as she redirected it back to a pack of gang members.

Stomping her feet into the ground, she rammed her hands forward and blocks of earth ascended around them, caging them in. There was chaos all around her, screams and cries filled the downtown part of Republic City as she desperately tried to find the civilians. Flames blurred the atmosphere as they spiraled out of control, creating smoky enclosures to the point that she struggled to see where she was running. Murky air filled her lungs, causing her to cough hard against her hand as she stumbled through darkness and dim lights.

There was a sizzle in the air that caused her to stop, every bone in her body on alert. Blue eyes swept her surroundings, carefully taking everything in. The feeling had shaken her senses, but she couldn't get distracted. Not when people needed her and she ignored it, continuing her search.

A few minutes later, it struck again and this time, dread gripped her heart in a cold, hard prison. "Korra!"

There was a shout. The feeling again.

She felt her head slowly turn to look over her shoulder and saw the combined force of rocks spinning rapidly in a violent flood of water rocketing toward her and all she could do was stand there. Her brain cried, screamed for her feet to move. _Move, move, move!_

"Korra!" The word barely processed in her mind.

All of a sudden, something smashed into her body, propelling her away from the attack, throwing her body like a rag doll meters away. Her head was spinning as she tried to get up faster. Untangling her sore limbs, Korra felt movement enter her body again and she jerked up instantly.

Mako.

Horror filled every fiber in her being, crawling across her skin from head to toe, her skin prickled with dread as a chant began under her breath. _No, no, no._ She saw him collide into a concrete wall, her fingers instantly reaching forward to do something, to do anything, because she couldn't. She couldn't let him. _He couldn't_. A cyclone of air burst forward and in slow motion, diverted most of the assault, but it was too late. It wasn't enough.

She hadn't done enough.

And all she could do was watch as the remaining barrage of earth and water pelted him, flinging and smashing into his body into the wall, bearing down upon him with no way out. The rocks barreled into him, striking against the metal of his uniform, creating shrill clangs and scraped his skin raw. The water gushed roughly and she could see him struggling to breathe. Until it was finally all gone and he dropped to the concrete with a deafening thud.

For the longest time, Korra's heart stopped beating.

Tears swarmed her eyes, distorting her vision as she scrambled to get up, ignoring the bruises and aches and cuts that littered her body, eyes darting wildly ahead. He wasn't getting up. Somewhere in the distant haze of her panic, she could hear herself screaming his name. Her blood was pounding so loudly, there was a buzz that clouded her senses, jagged nails dug into the palms of her hands as she forced faceless figures out of her way.

All the air whipped out of her lungs as she ran towards his unmoving body. She could hear the sirens blaring in the background, the crackling of flames and splashes of water meeting each other in the middle, the shouts and screams still went on, raging like a storm in the night, but all she could see was him. And how he wasn't getting up.

Mako wasn't getting up.

* * *

Carefully slipping a fresh batch of wildflowers into the vase on the counter, Korra took a deep breath and fondly surveyed the small apartment. She was finally home. She tugged off her uniform, exhausted from another day at work and threw it on the table. It had taken her days, but she finally cleared her desk of the mountain of paperwork. Chief Beifong had given her desk duty as a result of the Triple Threats incident and for once in her life, the Avatar was grateful for the down time.

Scanning the mail, she dropped her coat and bag on the floor and rotated her shoulders, revolving her neck and feeling the cracks in her weary bones. Rubbing one eye and barely holding back a yawn, Korra wandered down the hall, before stopping at the first room. Opening the door, she leaned against the doorway and smiled warmly. "Hey stranger."

He glanced up. Sunset hues swirled in his eyes, bursts of gold swimming in the vivid depths, reminding her of the iridescent break of daylight and the softening edges of twilight. She wondered how she had never really noticed the light scars that marred his skin, now clearer than ever against the paleness of his skin. She saw the calloused hands, worn and aged with years of hard times and hard work. Most of all, she saw that despite everything, he was still pretty amazing.

"Hey," Mako matched her with his own smile. He carefully readjusted the blankets around him, setting his book aside and patting on the spot beside him.

Without hesitation, she plopped onto the bed and curled around his body, taking in the fact that he was here. He was next to her. He wasn't another body lying in the ground. He was alive. Her head lay on his shoulder, her fingers reaching up to touch his chest again, like she did every day since he had returned from the hospital.

"How was work?"

"It was fine." She said distractedly as the tips of her fingers traced his heart.

"Korra," His hand reached up to grasp hers and the tightened grip around his waist drew her gaze to him. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Mako," her tone was disbelieving as she pulled back to frown at him. "You saved my life. You can have my apartment if you want."

He looked amused at her suggestion, before turning to the window. There was a slight crease in his brow as silence reigned in the room and she settled back into the fold of his embrace, content enough to let it continue. Long fingers combed through her loose silky strands, lightly massaging the skin. She liked how his skin felt pressed against her cheek, how his heart seemed to skip a beat in its never ending rhythm.

"You know why I did it, don't you?"

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "Because we're partners," Her answer was automatic, almost pained.

Mako cupped her cheek and brushing her bangs away with a deep emotion she had never seen on his face before, but she didn't dare to guess what it was. His thumb brushed her bottom lip, reveling in the chapped, soft feel, before his head dipped down to capture her lips. It was soft and sweet, a far contrast from all the others they had ever shared. He took the time to enjoy her taste before slipping his tongue in and drinking in her essence.

Familiar longing began to pool in the pit of her stomach, the flames flickering and wanting for more when he drew her onto his chest, hands sneaking under her shirt and relishing the feel of her dark skin underneath his hands again. "_Mako_," her lips pushed out his name in a long sigh, her eyes fluttering shut, long, dark lashes delicately brushing flushed skin.

His voice was caught in his throat, then he pulled away as if realizing something and for a minute, nothing happened, but there was a change in the air. Something had changed between them and she brought her fingers up to her lips, studying him at the same time. There was a flicker of electricity that sparked and shifted in the atmosphere. A silent question arose in her eyes and he knew what she wanted to know.

"I love you." He brushed away the loose strands that curtained part of her face, gently tucking them behind her ear. The air around them thickened, coiling and moving around, enveloping his heart in fear. But he didn't care. A surge of conviction seeped into him, gushing out all the way to the tips of his toes. "I love you," he repeated again, loudly this time as if he had found what he needed.

"You're the Avatar and my partner and I can't—I shouldn't feel this way, but _Spirits, I love you_."

Her head bowed down and a bittersweet smile clenched his lips at her silent response. His heart felt lighter, like he had been in a tunnel and there was light awaiting him, and yet, at the same time, a crushing ache gradually filled his body, weighing it down to earth. Mako made a move to lift her off him, when her fingers suddenly flew out to grasp his hand, placing it over her heart.

"You're such an idiot," he heard the tears in her voice, before they splashed his skin. A hand tilted his chin up and gold met blue. All the air in his lungs blew out and he found it hard to breathe when he recognized the wobbly smile on her face, the deepening of her dimples and suddenly, her eyes were so much bluer. He could see every shade of the endless sky, from the sapphire of night to the azure blue of day and he basked in their iridescent glow. "Because I love you too."

"Really?" His mouth was dry as he licked his lips, hands sliding to her waist and he felt the muscles shift under his touch.

"Do you doubt the Avatar?" She teased, leaning up to tug on an inky strand, breathless and voice filled with a numbing elation that echoed in the dazzling smile on her face.

His arms wrapped around her body, enveloping her with his scent and the feel of his body underneath hers. "I would never doubt you," His whisper made every nerve in her body soar high into the clouds and a devastating flush of emotion took over, overwhelming her heart and soul with happiness. He loved her. Mako loved _her_.

He rolled them over, cradling her underneath him and between his arms as his eyes drank her in. Twinges of pink were imbued in tanned skin, russet strands haphazardly splayed over his pillows, her shirt dredged up around her ribs, and there she was, looking up at him like he was the only thing that mattered. _She_ loved _him._

Then Korra reached for him, grabbing his face, and pouring every ounce of her into the kiss. Every conscious thought was abandoned the second her lips touched his as he slowly sank into her, pressing every inch of him against her. Her sensual curves were meshed into his hard body, connecting them from head to toe as their lips crushed together and he was in utter awe of how she felt against him, how he could feel every ripple.

His lips opened to her, greeting the slippery tongue that swept in and traced the edges and depths of his mouth with a new eagerness. A hand stretched into the back of her neck, holding her against him, clinging onto the kiss that he didn't ever want to end. When his fingers fisted in silky tendrils, a moan fell into his mouth as she writhed against him, dragging her fingers across his scalp, sweet sighs crawling into his hair. Open-mouthed kisses trailed up his neck, before she found his mouth again.

A firestorm of heat quivered and shook in his body and he could feel an ache climbing for more of her. When his name fell wantonly from her lips like a prayer, he shuddered against the slope of her neck, skin tittering with excitement. His teeth blazed a path of nipping marks along scorched skin, draping it in red and branding her as his. He moved slower than usual, hands dragging across the crest of her hips, her stomach, her navel, and even higher, relishing how she twisted and turned, a slight giggle escaping when his fingers traced her sides, making the corners of his lips pull against her skin.

Korra, never one for patience and realizing there was too much in the way, rose to yank his shirt over his head. Memorizing the feel of him skipping across her trembling skin, her tongue delved and twirled across his broad chest, teeth scraping his pulse points, enjoying how goose bumps followed in its wake. Her mouth encircled a nipple, before covering the other and she smirked at the freefalling groan. His hands reached forward to take her shirt off and she bent down to hungrily capture his lips again as he fumbled with the knots of her bindings. Their teeth bumped into each other, making them share a laugh.

"Wait," she paused, anxiously gulping down air as she stopped him. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I've been on bed rest for a week. I really don't care," Mako chuckled, shaking his head. "I want you and I want you now." He cupped her cheeks, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that made her blood vibrate feverishly and her toes curled in response when she felt his arousal digging into her thigh.

Her eyes were sparkling as a carefree laugh flittered out and she reached out to grab his wrists, pressing his palms to her breasts. He marveled at their feel and weight and how her breath hitched at his touch. They slid upward over bare skin, making her buck against him when his fingers tweaked the swollen nubs, her mouth on his neck, biting as she tried to not to squirm. He put his mouth on a nipple, moving his tongue back and forth as he molded her other breast, her hands caressing his muscled back as her feet slid up and down his thighs.

Mako felt like an artist, his lips and fingers painting on the alluring canvas of her body with loving touches and chaste kisses. He wanted to explore the expanse of silky skin, eager to feel her shuddering under him with want. Lips pressed wet, open kisses to her collarbone as she raked her fingers in his hair, gripping them tightly in her hold when he discovered a sensitive spot behind her ear. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get enough of her. Everything was still as new as the first time they had touched, but it was brighter and lighter and better now.

Nibbling on it, before flicking his tongue over the reddened area, Mako leaned down to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth when his thumb and finger lightly pinched a nipple, making her gasp. Her legs came around his torso, feet hastily pushing his pants down and he broke away to throw them off, maintaining clumsy, laughing kisses. Her hands crept down to grasp him and there was a breath, his length instinctively pulsating under her hold. Even through closed eyes, he could feel her triumph and he swallowed hard.

Their breathing was harsh, pants of air mingling as nimble fingers crawl into her pants, smoothly moving her bindings aside. Blood pounded loudly in his ears when a scream ripped from her throat the second he plunged his fingers into her soaking entrance. Her hips instantly snapped up, legs jolting up as they slid in and out, his thumb rubbing the swollen lips of her clit. Her moans were as sweet as song as she lurched off the bed, clawing at the bed sheets, desperation at her finger tips.

She kicked off her pants herself, baring long legs in the radiant sunlight and he could feel waves of heat emanating, soaring, swirling. Suddenly she was on top and Korra's lips kissed around his amused smile, a tender expression on her face. Nesting his hardness in the apex of his thighs, for the second time, Mako was stunned when she shimmied down his body. Her nipples grazed a searing path on taut skin, her tongue following in their wake as she rained hot kisses on her way down. His teeth clenched when he felt her lips hover above his hard arousal. His eyes popped open and lust simmered on the surface of his skin, waiting to conquer when he took in the image.

Desire glittered in depths of blue as her swollen lips circled the head, so close, yet she hadn't even touched him and he already felt like he was dying. The anticipation made his fingers curl into her hair as he forced himself not to push her, but the whines that left his lips made her chuckle breathlessly. Her tongue slipped out to lick him and the effect was instant as his hips jerked up, body trembling and his hands tightened on her head.

He felt her mouth open wide as her head dropped down slowly and hot air enclosed his length, before the slick feel of her tongue curled around his erection. Quaking when her lips enveloped him, pushing down until he could feel the back of her throat and his eyes squeezed shut at the hot pleasure that churned in the pit of his stomach, igniting up every nerve as her tongue slid up and down, sucking as she did. A hum began in her throat, the muscles vibrating around him, making him moan loudly. "_Korra_."

The air around them was electric, fizzling with heat when she laughed a teasing sound, before dancing away and settling her aching flesh over his hardness, grinning when he hissed at the moisture that dripped from her saturated core. Looking down, she met his tender gaze and Mako propped up to kiss her, overcoming her with his taste and her body beckoned for more, more, more as his tongue sliced into her mouth. Her fingers reached down between them, brushing him slightly as she straightened over him, his hands finding her shaky thighs.

Clutching his shoulders, Korra sent him a sly wink and swiftly plunged down, his thick length easily sliding into her. Cries of pleasure filled the room at the sweltering connection and his eyes threatened to roll back as she struggled to move up and down, eyes squeezed shut and moans hurdled out of her throat. Each thrust was excruciatingly wonderful as her walls strangled him in heat and tightened deliciously every time she dropped down, embracing him deeper and deeper. She was so tight and wet and wonderful and pleasure burned in his veins and his fingers clenched, pressing hard into her hips.

Rolling them over and swallowing her noises of protest, his mouth pressed to the hollow of her neck hungrily. "You're going too slow, Avatar," he teased, grunting and slanting her hips, her legs reflexively reaching his waist. Lifting her lower body up, he shot her a smirk, before driving hard into her. Her chest heaved up and her mouth dropped open in a scream as his hips slammed into hers. Looking up, he drank in the vision of Korra's hands gripping the bed posts, knuckles turned white, her eyes squeezed shut in pure agony, and her tantalizing breasts bouncing as she thrashed uncontrollably under him.

Desire danced in her heart, rising and shrouding her in passion when he threw her legs over his shoulders, forcing into her harder and deeper and droplets of liquid padded the surface of her dark skin. His tongue delved into the crook of her neck, biting down when she had rocked her hips particularly hard, making him surge harder. The heat was all-consuming, immersing every nerve with pleasure and he reveled in her hoarse sounds. Her fingers clenched his hair, desperate to prolong their connection.

He was drowning in her and all he could see were stars and lights and warmth.

"Mako," she was pleading, voice on the edge of disappearing as she arched to meet his relentless thrusts. He was panting in her ear, breathing hard across her cheek and he could feel her gripping him as his pace increased twofold. She was crying out, almost begging and he understood, fingers crawling to where they were so deeply entrenched in one another. He caressed her, pinching and twirling and playing and suddenly, she was tumbling into ecstasy.

His hands snapped to her shoulders, trying to steady her as he continued to impale her. Her body bent into a sharp curve and he could feel her constricting around him swiftly, as if preparing and when she exploded into bliss, her screams were chaotic, frenzied as Korra lost control of her body in her moment of ecstasy. Her fingers dug sharply into his biceps and her muscles were strangling him in their silken hold, forcefully dragging him closer, deeper into her.

She was like fire, crackling with life and energy and consuming him in all her glory. It was in this moment that he was most entranced by her, all the air spiraling out of his lungs.

Sweat rolled down his skin as he gripped her thighs, angling so that he could fall deeper in, determined to hold off his release as her mouth widened and she lifted herself off the bed, tightening around him to the point that he was struggling to move. Korra became wild, abandoning herself in the pursuit of pleasure as she sailed through her powerful orgasm, grinding hard against him and her legs clenched his waist. He felt himself falter as rapture took over, boiling his body in waves of heat and pleasure.

Her gasps were ringing in his ears as her fingers frantically tried to cover every inch of his body and his mind went blank, giving himself into bliss as orgasm rocked his body. His mind was hazy as he came jerkily inside her and she reached for him, pulling his mouth to meet hers and her hands cradled his head as his hips continued to undulate into hers. Her name was wrapped up in a mantra of moans as his stomach coiled and his body convulsed against hers, even as he continued sloppy strokes, desperate to prolong the sweet feeling.

As the aftershocks faded away and he finally stopped moving, Mako gently collapsed on her, bodies flushed together. He whispered her name again and she returned it with his own and they shared a warm smile. His fingers swept her damp bangs away, kissing her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lips as she combed through his tousled hair, before skating down the muscles of his abdomen.

Her usual scent of summer breeze and sea salt blended with the moist, heavy air, tangled in sex and contentment, engulfing his senses. "Hi," he whispered, his hand stroking the smooth skin of her shoulder.

She was smiling, the picture of satisfaction as she laid there under him, entirely comfortable in bare skin. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

Korra laughed, before rolling her eyes and leaning up to kiss him. "Better than okay." Then she surprised him by rolling on top of him, his hands automatically coming to her waist. "In fact…" The playful smile on her face and the way her fingers casually dusted his naked chest made him raise an eyebrow. "Ready for round two?"

With a grin tugging his lips, Mako flipped her over again, catching her wrists with one hand and raising them above her head. "Seriously?" A bark of laughter escaped, before he stole a kiss.

His fingers tickled over her ribs, making her squeal and wriggle under him. "Show me what you've got, Mr. Hat Trick," she challenged with a promising look of wicked intentions.

Mako gave her a roguish wink. "I'm gonna rock your world, _Avatar Korra_."

* * *

**Notes: **This story was inspired by a procedural show that I adore and more importantly, by a glorious ship. It's the usual formula where a man and woman are involved in a will they, won't they "partnership" and there's all this tension and whatnot.

The moments are random, jumping between past and present to define the course of their relationship from attraction to temptation and finally, love. There are also two deleted scenes because I decided to scrap them and didn't want to waste four pages of effort so I might post them.

There's also a soundtrack to this (okay, like 2 songs), but it's posted on the Tumblr version so I hope you'll check that out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
